


Of Tournaments and Banquets

by AlexRyzlinGold



Series: Summer SwanQueen Week 2014 [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRyzlinGold/pseuds/AlexRyzlinGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Emma wanted was to prove that she could be a knight. She hadn't even intended to be one of the four winners of the tournament (who had four winners anyway), let alone try and woo Princess Regina. But here she was, stuck in a position she definitely hadn't wanted. Except, well ... Regina really was quite beautiful. Sort of pre/one sided SwanQueen. FTL AU.</p>
<p>Day Seven, 'Accidental Marriage' of SwanQueen Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Tournaments and Banquets

Saturday: [ **Accidental Marriage**](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/AccidentalMarriage)

The first part of Emma’s plan was to complain as loudly as she could that she didn’t want to go to the tournament held in the Summerlands. But not too much or her parents really would leave her behind. She had to show just enough dislike for her parents to not be suspicious when Emma didn’t turn up to watch the tournament. That way they wouldn’t suspect that Emma herself was competing. Emma had been so focused on purposefully ignoring everything tournament related that didn’t have to do with who was competing from the White Kingdom that she made a mistake.

/-/-/-/

It was easy to convince Prince Baelfire to order his kingdom’s competitor, Knight Killian to not compete and let her take his place. He had been oddly accommodating, but they had always been good friends so wasn’t so surprising. Killian wasn’t the smallest man, but Emma was sure she could prove convincing in the role. She only needed to get far enough through the competition to prove to her parents that she deserved the title of knight. It wouldn’t be too hard. The first round was jousting in honour of the horses that Princess Regina bred and trained that were said to be the bravest in all the kingdoms. Sometimes Emma wished for parents like Princess Regina had. She was able to follow her passion of training horses while tending to her royal duties. She wasn’t forced into dresses and restricted to the castle grounds when she rode. She didn’t even ride side saddle!

Whatever Regina’s freedom meant for her, it meant that Emma was guaranteed a place in the finalists. She had been riding since she was a young child, which many of the other competitors would not have. Being royal did account for a fair amount of wealth, and sometimes that was in horses. While Emma had never been allowed to ride anything other than side saddle around her parents, she had always snuck out to the stables to practice riding, and once she had matured she had even convinced the weapons master to teach her how to joust. He had been under the impression that she wished to know only so that she would understand the sport better. That was before she started making noise about being a knight and he know knew better than to teach her anything without her parents’ permission. Still, by then the damage had been done and she was able to improve her skills on her own.

/-/-/-/

As Emma had predicted, jousting had been a cinch. She had even been able to ride one of the Princess’ trained horses as she hadn’t one of her own. He had been a stunner and as soon as she got home Emma was definitely going to make sure she got her hands on one of the horses Regina trained.

Now though she had to focus on the duelling that all ten finalists would compete in.

/-/-/-/

Regina hummed softly as two of the competitors circled each other. The royal family sat high above everyone else, the other royals in similar stalls just below. King Rumpelstiltskin, Queen Milah and their son Prince Baelfire were the closest ones to them as they had been long time family friends. Rumpel often spent his time at their castle testing Regina’s magic and offering her magical books that he thought would assist her education. Lords of influential houses from all kingdoms sat below the royalty and the commoners able to travel to the castle’s tournament area crowded around the outer limits of the arena. Most were from the Summerlands, but some were servants who had accompanied the royalty and nobility.

“What are you thinking, dearest?” Cora whispered softly. “Have you chosen the winners yet?”

“I’d like Killian to be one, I think.”

“Any particular reason? Please don’t tell me you find him dashing or some other terribly overrated trait. Besides, he’s almost three hundred and still acts like a spoilt child.”

King Henry chuckled. “Are you saying you don’t find me dashing, dear? You used to.”

“You haven’t dashed anywhere since you became king.” Cora said with a raised eyebrow.

Henry just smiled as Regina hid her light laugh.

“It would keep Killian away from home, which I’m sure Rumpel would appreciate, and we both know he’s too caught up in his beau to pay any real attention to me which will at least give me some rest from the hounds. There’s something different about the way he fights, though. I think he may have a few interesting stories I haven’t already heard. Besides, it will do good for the people to see I am willing to let a commoner try to woo me.”

“You and your stories. So, anyone else interesting enough to gander the right to try and woo my lovely daughter?” Henry asked as he threw an arm around Regina’s shoulders.

“As long as it’s not that brutish prince from Camelot, I don’t care. They’re so backwards with their notions of magic, and King George is such a bore. The sooner he goes home the better.”

“An alliance with him would be beneficial.” Cora mused.

“Yes, mother.” Regina said with a smirk. “Right up until you throw a fireball at him when he starts bragging about how many werewolves he’s killed. If Graham doesn’t get there first, of course.”

“I suppose you’re right. We’ll make sure George’s boy is eliminated in the next duel then.”

Regina nodded. “Thank you. I don’t care about anyone else, I’m sure you are fully capable of choosing the rest of the winners.”

“Such faith is refreshing. I hope I do you proud then, dear.”

/-/-/-/

Cora was true to her word and in the next round King George’s son lost. In the end the final four had consisted of Killian, Diablo, Champion of the Wild Kingdom, Prince Eric the Second, of Atlantis and Quinn, royal protector of the wolves. Diablo was an interesting choice as Regina knew he had no need for romance, at least not from her, she was human and Diablo, though in human form was not. But having him there allowed Regina to spend more time with Maleficent, something had hadn’t happened in years. It was always hard for Maleficent to get any great amount of time away from the Wild Kingdom since taking the throne. Regina had hardly seen her friend in years. Prince Eric and Quinn were both potential suitors, but Regina had her suspicions that Quinn was more than just loyal to Anita, the Wolf Queen. She probably wouldn’t end up married from this little tournament, but at least they’d gain some stronger alliances and trade agreements.

Henry descended from their stall to the arena. All of the competitors bowed as he approached and with a little magical help from Cora Henry’s voice rang out though the crowd.

“It had been a long few days and finally, I can present to you our winners of this competition. Prince Eric the Second, Champion Diablo, Royal Protector Quinn and Knight Killian stand before you victorious. But these brave warriors haven’t just won a tournament; they have won the most precious thing I have, the right to present interest in my daughter’s hand. Take off your helmets, men.”

/-/-/-/

Emma removed her helmet on complete auto pilot. She hadn’t intended _this_ to happen. She really should have paid more attention to the letter the King and Queen sent about the tournament. She had been so busy planning how to compete she didn’t stop to find out anything about the prize. Emma had intended to lose her next match, but this four winners crap had really screwed her up. Who had four winners? It was ridiculous!

With her helm removed Emma could clearly make out the angry, drawn look on her mother’s face. She may have proven that she could fight, but she also might have just committed political suicide and that wold definitely interfere with any possible knighthood.

King Henry turned to her with a look of surprise on his face before turning back to the crowd.

“Well, it seems as if I was mistaken. May I present the true nature of one of our winners, Princess Emma of the White Kingdom.”

“You four will come and meet me for tea once you are out of your gear, we have a few things to discuss before the banquet tonight. You all have an hour, so try not to get distracted.” Henry said, his voice back to normal volume.

He turned to Emma. “And I’m sure you’ve just made this a very interesting week.”

/-/-/-/

Emma had managed to dodge her parents for a fair amount of time. She had shed her armour and weapons and changed into a shirt and pants combo befitting a prince. They only managed to catch her outside the library where King Henry’s page boy had told her to meet the King and the other winners.

“Emma!”

Emma winced and froze, her hand on the library door. Taking a fortifying breath, she turned around.

“Mother, Father. What bring you to this part of the castle?”

“Of all the irresponsible things you have done in your life, Emma, this is by far the worst!”

Emma hung her head the wake of her mother’s anger.

“I know, and I’m so sorry.”

“What were you thinking?” Charming said with a sigh.

“I just wanted to prove to you that I could be a knight. I didn’t know what the prize was and I didn’t even intend to win! I was going to lose the next duel and slip away quietly so only you two knew it had been me. I didn’t know there would be four winners. Who has four winners?”

“I feel so much better knowing _you didn’t mean for this to happen!_ ” Snow hissed just as another voice boomed down the hall.

“We do, dear.” Cora said clearly, cutting above Snow easily.

Emma bowed low while her parents nodded their heads.

“Pardon, your Majesty?” Emma question once Cora and Henry stood before them and it was clear no one else was going to speak first.

“In answer to your question about who has four winners at a tournament. We do. The Summerlands has always had tournaments to give away the right to woo their daughters and there have always been two winners. It’s hardly any fun if you only have one suitor to play with, now isn’t it?” Henry explained with a warm smile.

“I’d remember that, my dear.” Cora said. “Regina does not tolerate idiots, and the fact that you accidentally became one of her suitors will not earn you any points.”

Snow jumped on the chance. “You’re right of course. Someone else deserves the chance more than Emma. She will withdraw her claim and one of the other fighters can take her place.”

“That is her right, of course.” Henry said slowly. “But I do wonder what makes you think your daughter is, for lack of a better word, _too good_ for our daughter.”

Snow opened her mouth to speak, but Emma step forward, bowing her head.

“I think no such thing, your majesties.” She waved a hand towards the library doors. “Shall we?”

“Yes, we shall.” Cora said with a smirk painted across her lips ash she led Emma inside.

/-/-/-/

Emma knew Prince Eric (the first and the second) well. They were long time family allies and friends and it was easy to fall into light conversation with him. But Diablo was a strange little man. Not unattractive, in fact he was almost obsessively well groomed and dressed in one of the flashier suits the court would see. His attention continuously waivered though, his eyes flickering from one thing to the next and whenever Protector Quinn looked at him took long he seemed to shuffle. Almost as if rearranging feathers he didn’t have. Quinn was incredibly down to earth and Emma found him fascinating simply because he was a werewolf from Anita’s kingdom. The White kingdom and the Wolves did not get on well ever since Snow had taken in Anita’s daughter and given her sanctuary. Quinn must have known this but was polite enough not to bring up old grievances in front of their hosts. Apparently old dogs could learn new tricks.

Henry and Cora had wanted one thing, and one thing only and that was to make sure that they all understood that Regina was their daughter before anything else and that any unwanted attentions, or pushy behaviour would have very negative consequences.

Emma was the last to leave the library. Cora disappeared in the plume of purple smoke taking Henry with her and the other winners had filed out shortly afterwards. As soon as Emma took a step outside she was pushed back into the library.

Snow started pacing while Charming stood to the side near the fire place. Emma just sighed and sat down in the same seat she had recently occupied.

“Do you understand what you have done? If the Princess wishes your hand after this you _must_ marry, true love be damned. And that’s only if you manage to somehow not insult her and turn the _entire_ kingdom against us. And we have to somehow appease Rumpelstiltskin on top of that.”

“I am not so vain as to take offense at a whole kingdom from one woman’s actions.” A voice said from the doorway. “Nor am I so stupid as to cut off something as essential as trade agreements because your daughter is not interested in me. I am more insulted by your insinuation of me than I am at the Princess’ deception.”

Etiquette dictated that Regina bow or curtsey to Snow and Charming. She did not. Instead she swept into the room and stood before Emma.

“I wouldn’t worry about dear old Rumpel if I were you. He knew well before you did and is using it as an excuse to send Killian back to the Dark Kingdom while the rest of the party stay an extra week. They do so hate each other, but what do you expect when your wife takes your favourite knight as her bit on the side. Not that he can complain, he did fall madly in love with the maid first. Now, up you get.”

Emma stood and Regina glazed up and down her body. She hummed and tapped her lip, clearly thinking something through.

“Princess Regina, with all due respect we were discussing a private family matter.”

“Perhaps, Queen Snow. But you are in my home, my kingdom purely to attend a gather solely for me. Not to mention that we are currently in my private library, one I did not invite you into and one that is currently off limits without guard or accompaniment due to the nature of some of the readings and spells I am working on in here. As you have trespassed, I’m sure you can find it in the infinite kindness you are renown for to allow me access to my own property and to talk to one of my potential suitors.”

Regina turned back to Emma. “You are taller than me. I’ll have to insist you do not wear heels tonight. Now, can you dance?”

“I guess so, yeah.”

Regina sighed. “That is not a good enough answer. Arms up and in position.”

Regina moved into her personal space in the proper position for a formal dance. There was enough room for a few steps which was all Regina needed to step back from Emma and declare her hopeless.

“I will lead when we dance tonight, dear. Sword fighting is one thing, dancing is another. Now, I will leave you to your family squabble. You can leave whenever you wish. Just don’t forget the banquet starts at seven.”

Regina turned away dismissively and busied herself in a large book. Snow clenched her teeth and stormed out, Charming close on her heels. Emma just grinned.

“It was lovely to meet you, Princess.”

Regina smiled back. “You too, Princess. I will see you tonight. Let’s hope we can make it look like you know how to dance.”

Regina was beautiful, and had already proven that she held a sharp mind and quick wit. Not to mention that she seemed more regal and commanding than Snow even at less at half her age. If the rumours were to be believed she also followed in her mother’s footsteps and was quite the magic user. Not a common thing, but definitely a sought out one.

Regina was beautiful and Emma was completely smitten.


End file.
